LO NUESTRO
by haruka hisa
Summary: espero que les guste si les gusta continuare la historia...


LO NUESTRO

Unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas no sabía si era dolor o felicidad, al saber que iba ser mama solo saber que llevaba una persona en su vientre fruto de ese amor tan amargo que le había tocado vivir. Sakura Haruno la pequeña niña ya se había convertido en mujer y ahora sería madre de un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha de un vengador que solo pensaba en asesinar a las personas que le hicieron daño a su hermano y acusa de eso su clan murió, que haría hora se preguntaba sentada en una camilla del hospital donde la había llevado Naruto ya que se había desmallado. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente pero una en especial su hijo, ella lo protegería con su vida si era necesario no dejaría que se lo quitaran porque era solo de ella y su hijo era el resultado de ese encuentro entre el vengador y ella donde ella fue feliz por una noche.

Flashback

Ahí estaba la Haruno bañándose en un rio que había encontrado mientras que venía de una misión que se le había asignado, llevar un mensaje a la aldea escondida entre la arena. Su piel blanca relucía con la luz de la luna, su cabello estaba mojado y liso, se miraba tan hermosa ahí, ella se sentía tan augusto ahí ya necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar y aclarar todo lo que sentía por dentro, aquel amor no se había acabado por qué? Susurro ella porque no había podido olvidarlo aun después de tanto tiempo, solo suspiro y cerró los ojos y se relajó ahí en el agua. Un peregrino de cabello azabache caminaba pensando que había hecho el para atravesar todo ese dolor de haber perdido a su familia y a su clan y a su querido hermano, se detuvo pero algo le decía que siguiera avanzando y él le hizo caso a su intuición. Los ojos del peregrino se abrieron no podía creer a quien estaba viendo pero más que eso que hermosa se miraba ahí, hace mucho tiempo que no la miraba y no había tenido tiempo de verla como se había convertido en mujer en todos sentidos. Él quería alejarse pero no quería hacerlo quería seguirla observando a esa belleza, después de unos minutos deicidio acercarse a ella pensando que estaba dormida y ahí estaba el a pocos centímetros de ella. La Haruno rápidamente abrió los ojos y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo era el en el que había estado pensando, ella corto el silencio cuando pronuncio el nombre de él. Rápidamente ella salió del agua para verificar que su pensamiento no estaba jugando con ella. El peregrino no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo ella había salido del agua y estaba desnuda no podía controlar el no verla. Sasuke que haces aquí? Pregunto- Sakura, creo que puedo estar donde yo quiera este bosque no es de nadie no contestó- el dándose la vuelta ya no quería seguirla viendo por qué no se controlaría, no había sentido eso por nadie jamás, que me vas a dejar aquí sola sin importante lo que me pase dijo- Sakura él se detuvo a escucharla pero no caería en las redes se ella, no creo que necesites protección replico- el. Esperando respuesta de ella, Sakura quería que él se quedara por un instante ya no aguantaba el dolor que le oprimía el pecho sintió sus mejillas húmedas abrió sus labios que no eres sufrientemente hombre. Sasuke solo sonrió y se acercó a ella le tomo el mentón y le susurro quieres que te lo demuestre, sakura intento decir algo pero el la callo con un beso, en ese beso ellos se sintieron en las nubes, Sasuke poco a poco la fue recostando en la hierba las manos de él no pudieron controlarse y empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura desesperadamente, el beso se hizo intenso ella sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero no podía controlarse ella quería ser feliz por un instante. El peregrino no perdió tiempo y quito su ropa ya que estaba desesperado por estar dentro de ella lo estaba volviendo loco la ansiedad, Sasuke tomo a Sakura y la sentó sobre el, Sakura pudo sentir el miembro de Sasuke rozar con su sexo ella gimió a igual que Sasuke, ella lo abrazo oliendo el olor de su amado, en cambio Sasuke coloco su miembro erecto en la entreda de ella, la tomo por la cintura y la penetro pero algo le sostuvo el paso una y además sintió como la unas de Sakura se clavaban en su espalda y una sonrisa se marcó en la cara del peregrino se sentía tan feliz al saber que ella era virgen y que el iva ser el primero, la penetro por segunda vez pero esta vez con más cuidado, Sakura gemía al sentir como Sasuke la invadía el peregrino la penetro fuerte y profundo hasta estar completamente dentro de ella, y que bien se sentía estar dentro de ella pensó y sintió el abrazándola enredando los dedos de el en el cabello de ella. El comenzó a embestirla ella solo gemía y clavaba sus unas en la espalda de Sasuke, Sasuke le gustaba escucharla gemir de esa forma que lo excitaba mas la acostó para acomodarse mejor, ella gemía su nombre lo iba volver loco si seguía diciendo su nombre así más fuerte Sasuke gimió-ella, el obedeció los dos sentían que iban a llegar a clímax juntos el la embistió al mas no poder, la embistió por última vez para caer sobre ella y derramar su semilla dentro de ella, Sakura quiso gritar por ese orgarmo que estaba teniendo pero Sasuke la callo con un beso, cuando el separo sus labios de ella se miraron por unos instantes ella susurro te amo Sasuke, Sasuke sintió algo en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, duerme dijo- el, Sakura no pudo replicar ya que estaba cansada por el viaje y además por el ejercicio que acababa de hacer con Sasuke cerró los ojos y durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios Sasuke no pudo evitar notarlo y recalcarse como alguien lo podía amar. Sasuke se colocó la ropa solo su camisa no tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y coloco la camisa de el sobre Sakura para proteger su desnudez, Sasuke llego hasta una cabana y la dejo ahí no podía creer que había estado con ella y que lo había hecho sentir feliz, Sauke decidió irse pero sintió algo en el pecho algo doloroso pero su orgullo era más poderoso que nada no miro hacia atras ya que sabia que hubiera fracaso y se hubiera quedado ahí junto con ella. Sakura despertó y sintió el olor de Sasuske pensó que el aún seguía con ella pero no fue asi cuando lo noto sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la camisa que ella sostenía que era de él.

Fin flashback


End file.
